The present invention relates to electric storage batteries, particularly automotive batteries of lead acid type and is more particularly concerned with such batteries of recombinant type. Recombinant batteries are those batteries which contain substantially no free unabsorbed electrolyte and in which the gas evolved during operation or charging is substantially induced to recombine within the battery and is thus not vented to the atmosphere.
Car manufacturers provide the leads which are intended to be connected to the car battery different types of cable end terminal connector, and for this reason automotive battery manufacturers are obliged to produce different batteries which are identical in all respects except the shape and/or disposition of the battery terminal connectors. The most common forms of connector are a frusto-conical pillar adapted to be engaged by a cable end terminal connector of clamping ring type or of inverted cup shape having a central screw which is screwed into a tapped hole in the pillar and an upstanding square section lug having a hole in it adapted to be engaged by a cable end terminal connector having a bolt which passes through the hole in the lug.
This variety of battery types obliges battery wholesalers and retailers to hold larger stocks than would be the case if all automotive batteries had the same type of battery terminal connector. Automotive batteries are in any case relatively difficult to store and because of the presence of the battery terminal connectors which project upwardly from their lid they are not capable of stacking, one above the other.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an electric storage battery of a construction which will permit smaller stocks to be held and a further object is to enable such batteries to be readily stackable.